Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus, a history information storage method and a storage medium, and more particularly to a data communication apparatus storing history information about a job.
Description of the Related Art
There are data transmission systems in which an image forming apparatus such as an MFP performs data transmission such as facsimile transmission on the basis of a job transmitted from a data communication apparatus such as a facsimile server. In some data transmission systems, a user uses a mobile terminal or the like to instruct a data communication apparatus to transmit data while on the go (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2014-014023).
Based on the data transmission instruction from the user, the data communication apparatus transmits a job for performing data transmission to the image forming apparatus, and the image forming apparatus performs data transmission on the basis of the job. After the image forming apparatus performs the data transmission, the data communication apparatus transmits history information about the data transmission to an information processing apparatus such as a file server. The transmitted history information includes, for example, information about the user who gave the data transmission instruction, the transmission date and time and a data transmission result, and the history information is stored into the information processing apparatus.
In addition to transmitting a job to the image forming apparatus on the basis of a data transmission instruction from the user, the data communication apparatus may perform automatic data transmission according to a transmission condition set by means of a client PC in advance. For example, the data communication apparatus transmits a job for performing automatic data transmission of a purchase order, which is transmitted when a product is ordered in a predetermined format through Internet order, to the image forming apparatus, and the image forming apparatus performs automatic data transmission. Again in this case, the data communication apparatus transmits history information about the automatic data transmission to the information processing apparatus, and the transmitted history information is stored into the information processing apparatus.
However, there may be a case where it is not possible to easily identify a user who gave a data transmission instruction from history information.
For example, in automatic data transmission performed by a data communication apparatus such as a facsimile server, information identifying a user who gave a data transmission instruction is not stored into history information. Instead, ID information about a data communication apparatus which transmitted a job for performing automatic data transmission or “Administrator”, which is identifier information about an apparatus administrator, is stored in the history information. In this case, it is not possible to identify a user who gave a data transmission instruction from the history information.